Sonohoka
|} (Japanese: その他地方 Sonohoka-chihō) is a region of the Pokémon world. It is the setting for the first pair of games in the ninth generation of Pokémon, Pokémon Topaz and Jade, which will be released for the Nintendo Switch in early 2021. Little is known about the Sonohoka region other than that it is located nearby from the Unova region, and unlike other regions, it has something called "Alternate Routes". It was originally supposed to come out in late 2019, but the release date, along with the game, was pushed back for Pokémon Sword & Shield to come out instead, for the Next Generation of Pokémon Games. In a recent Pucchigumi Magazine, there was a bit of info that every Pokémon that wouldn't be accepted in the Galar Region, would be here. Good thing! Also, the English name for Sonohoka is currently unknown. Landmarks Topaz and Jade pre-release information has indicated that Sonohoka has retained settlement size: one scan showed Mizuho Town, an area that has an apartment building, while another showed a large city. Unlike other regions, it doesn't have any dark caves that are known yet. The presence of unusual-looking ancient houses in one scan, as well as information hinted in a Pucchigumi magazine, suggests that the region of Sonohoka may be still in a state where most technology hasn't advanced yet, unlike previous regions. The starting town in the game is currently known as Sorazoro Town. It seems to only have the main character's home, the rival's home and the Professor's home. But none of the character's artwork has officially been revealed yet. The sky seems to be "often cloudy" in the town, according to a Pucchigumi magazine. There also seems to be some trees, and some flowers in the town. The town's layout is based off of an "puddle-shaped village", also according to the magazine. Routes in the region, strangely starts at 701 and goes all the way up to "777", meaning that Sonohoka is apparently one of the largest regions in the Pokémon universe, presumably due to the Nintendo Switch's hardware. A map of the region showed to have at least 30 towns and cities all together (not including the Pokémon League's city). Other landmarks include two version-exclusive locations: Topaz Town and Jade Jungle for Topaz and Jade, respectively, similar to how Unova had Black City and White Forest. Topaz Town was originally called "Topaz Tower", but the name was changed, due to Black City having a place called "Black Tower" in the City. The region of Sonohoka also holds a place called the Sloek Islands, close to the region. Not to be confused with the "Sevii Islands", or the "Orange Islands", the Sloek Islands is a "duo of Islands" with "one big Island", and "one small Island", according to an Pucchigumi magazine issue. So far, the Island's design is currently unknown. At the end of that Pucchigumi Magazine, it says that no more new information about Pokémon Topaz and Jade will be revealed and announced, until after Pokémon Sword and Shield comes out. This was a lie however, due to the June 2019 Issue announcing that any Pokémon that is not compatible with Sword & Shield, would be here instead. (Minus some rare Pokémon like Spiky-Eared Pichu, Cosplay Pikachu, Partner Pokémon, etc.) Alternate Routes New to any Pokémon game, the region of Sonohoka has a special type of route called "Alternate Routes". So far, it's only confirmed that one city will have it nearby, but basically, the whole route, along with everything else on it, except for the sky (and people on the routes, including the player character), will be inverted. Because of this, walls and gates surrounds all of the route, to prevent the rest of the region looking like this. Why everything is inverted is currently unknown, however. It is rumored that in order to go through the route, you have to make your Nintendo Switch's actual colors "Inverted", by doing it in the System Settings/Options. Category:Pokémon stuff